Miles "Tails" Prower/Historia
*''Sonic Drift 2'' *''Knuckles' Chaotix'' *''Tails' Skypatrol'' *''Tails Adventure'' *''Sonic the Fighters'' *''Sonic 3D Blast'' *''Sonic's Schoolhouse'' *''Sonic Jam'' *''Sonic R'' *''Sonic Adventure'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure'' *''Sonic Shuffle'' *''Sonic Adventure 2'' *''Sonic Advance'' *''Sonic Advance 2'' *''Sonic Pinball Party'' *''Sonic Battle'' *''Sonic Heroes'' *''Sonic Advance 3'' *''Sonic Gems Collection'' *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic Rush'' *''Sonic Riders'' *''''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) *''Sonic Rivals'' *''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' *''Sonic Jump'' *''Sonic Rush Adventure'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Rivals 2'' *''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Sega Superstars Tennis'' *''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' *''Sonic Unleashed'' *''Sonic and the Black Knight'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' *''Sonic Classic Collection'' *''Sonic Free Riders'' *''Sonic Colors'' *''Sonic Generations'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog CD'' *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode Metal'' *''Sonic Jump (2012)'' *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' *''Sonic Dash'' *''''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991) *''Sonic Lost World'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' *''Sonic Runners'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' }} |media = *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *Archie Comics *''Sonic the Comic'' *''Sonic Adventures'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie'' *''Sonic X'' *''Sonic Boom'' |creadorreal = Yasushi Yamaguchi |artista = *Yasushi Yamaguchi *Yuji Uekawa |españolactor = Graciela Mouna |edad = 8 años |inglesactor = *Corey Bringas *Connor Bringas *William Corkery *Amy Palant *Kate Higgins *Colleen Villard |japonactor = *Kazuki Hayashi *Atsuki Murata *Ryō Hirohashi *Takuto Yoshinaga |otrosactor = *Marie-Eugénie Maréchal *Benedetta Ponticelli *Anke Kortemeier *Iara Riça |especie = Zorro |genero = Masculino |altura = 80 centímetros |peso = 20 kilogramos |pelaje = Amarillo |ojos = Azules (Originalmente, negros) |alinamiento = Bueno |afiliacion = Team Sonic |comida = Dulce de menta |gustos = |disgustos = |habilidades = |movimientos = *Dummy Ring Blitz *Dummy Ring Bomb *Dummy Ring Snipe *Electric Plug *Electric Plug Swing *Energy Ball *Flash Bang *Flying Spin Attack *Glide *Gravity Control *Gravity Dive *Grind Step *Hammer Attack *Hammer Propeller Flying *High Propeller Flying *Homing Attack *IQ200 Attack *IQ300 Attack *IQ400 Attack *Jump Dash *Low Gravity Lv 1 *Magic Hook *Magic Upper *Medi Bot *Mid-Air Trick Action *Power Electric Plug *Propeller Flying *Quick Ascent *Rapid Tails Attack *Rolling Combo *Scan *Shield Bot *Sonic Overdrive *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Submarine Combo *Strenght Support 5 *Typhoon *Tag Action *Tail Copter *Tail Swipe *Tail Spin Attack *Tails Cyclone *Tails Dunk *Tails Fly *Tails Guard *Tails Heal *Tails Hop *Tails Jump *Tails Run *Tails Style *Thunder Shoot *Tinker *Tornado Attack *Tornado Boost }} |tipohabilidad = Fly Type}} Historia Vida Temprana Al igual que Sonic y algunos de los otros personajes, de Tails se tiene muy poca información sobre su vida antes que su papel en los primeros juegos. Lo que se sabe es que nació con la característica única de tener dos colas y debido a su anormalmente grande IQ, Tails se convirtió en un maestro ingeniero. ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2 thumb|left|130px|Diseño original de Tails en Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Tails hizo su presentación formal en la versión de la Sega Genesis de Sonic the Hedgehog, que tiene lugar cronológicamente anterior sobre Westside Island. Fue el personaje principal junto a Sonic y bien podía ser controlado como un personaje jugable con el segundo controlador o elegido como el jugador uno. También se podía jugar en dos jugadores en juegos de carreras de Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Tails es invencible cuando se juega con Sonic; si llega a caerse a un vacío o muere en alguno de los obstáculos, simplemente vuela de vuelta a la pantalla donde esté Sonic. También puede recoger anillos, destruir a los robots enemigos y causarles daño a los jefes saltándoles encima, pero no puede activar Star Posts o Monitores. Según la historia en japonés del juego, Tails era un pequeño zorro que vivía en Westside Island, donde vio por primera vez a Sonic, quien llegó al lugar para explorarlo después de derrotar al Dr. Robotnik en el juego anterior. A Tails le agradó el erizo y el avión en donde venía, el Tornado, por lo que empezó a seguirlo. En un momento, Sonic siente que está siendo perseguido y luego se queda sorprendido de ver que era Tails quien lo seguía casi al mismo ritmo con el que él iba. Eso a la mejor fue lo que después los hizo buenos amigos. Tails decidiría entonces ayudar a Sonic a detener de nuevo al Dr. Robotnik quien había creado el Death Egg, una gigantesca estación espacial con la que iba a conquistar al mundo. Sonic Chaos En Sonic Chaos (1993), en la Game Gear / Master System fue el segundo juego en el que el jugador podía controlar Tails, y el primer juego en el que el jugador podía controlar su vuelo. La forma en que el jugador controla el vuelo de Tails es muy diferente de todas las futuras apariciones de colas. Tails vuela por el uso de una Acción Especial en el suelo, no saltando. Tails tiene múltiples nuevas habilidades, que se obtienen a partir de los monitores. Cuando un monitor Heli-Tails es destruido, Tails serán capaz de volar a velocidades supersónicas hasta que el efecto desaparezca. ''Sonic the hedgehog 3'' Tails vuelve a aparecer en Sonic 3 & Knuckles y en la versión completa del juego (Sonic the Hedgehog 3). En este juego, Tails puede ser escogido como personaje jugable en el modo historia y en el modo multijugador. Sigue manteniendo las mismas habilidades que en el juego anterior, pero además puede levantar a Sonic mientras vuela, nadar bajo el agua y convertirse en Super Tails (si obtiene todas las Chaos Emeralds y lo juegas en el modo historia) . En la historia del juego, Tails acompaña a Sonic a Angel Island dentro del Tornado, pero entonces descubren que Knuckles the Echidna se unió con el Dr. Robotnik, quien después de lo ocurrido en el juego anterior, decidió reconstruir el Death Egg y esta vez usaría el misterioso y poderoso poder de la Master Emerald la cual la roba después de engañar a Knuckles. Ahora Sonic y Tails deben ir a destruir el Death Egg y obtener todas las Chaos Emeralds. ''Sonic Triple Trouble'' Tails es un personaje jugable en el juego Sonic Triple Trouble para la Sega Game Gear . En el juego, Tails y Sonic deben detener a Robotnik quien robó las Chaos Emeralds para usarlas en su arma de destrucción atómica. Su plan falla y termina exparsiendo todas las esmeraldas de regreso al planeta. Robotnik encuentra la esmeralda amarilla y engañó a Knuckles diciéndole que Sonic y Tails las iba a usar para fines malvados, por eso Knuckles lo ayuda a detenerlos. En su camino, Sonic y Tails se encuentran con un cazarecompensas llamado Fang quien los ataca para quitarles las esmeraldas y venderlas por dinero. Ahora Sonic y Tails deben enfrentarse a Robotnik, Knuckles y Fang. Juegos de Tails ''Tails' Skypatrol'' Este sería el primer juego donde Tails es el único protagonista del juego. En este juego , Tails se enfrenta a Witchcart , quien está aterrorizando la isla donde se encuentra. Sus movimientos aquí son únicamente de vuelo, a diferencia de los juegos anteriores. ''Tails Adventure'' El siguiente juego donde Tails otra vez es el protagonista exclusivo es Tails Adventure . En esta nueva aventura, Tails se encuentra viviendo en una isla llamada Cocoa Island , donde tiene su casa. Pero un día, llega a la isla la Battle Kukku Army , un ejército de aves que quieren destruir la isla. Su líder es Great Battle Kukku 15th quien es el jefe final que tiene que enfrentar Tails. Durante el juego, Tails usa artefactos y armas que él mismo creó para deshacerse de las aves, aparte de sus habilidades físicas. También puede recolectar Chaos Emeralds, las cuales lo vuelven más fuerte cada vez que recoge una. Sonic 3D Blast Tails aparece en el juego Sonic 3D Blast en donde no es juegable , pero vital para terminar el juego. En el juego Tails se puede encontrar alrededor de los diferentes niveles. Si Sonic da Tails 50 anillos , Tails transportará a Sonic a un escenario especial donde se puede recoger una Esmeralda Caos. Después de que Tails ha recibido 50 anillos, Sonic regresa de nuevo al nivel , Tails no le transportará de nuevo a la etapa especial de nuevo, pero va a dar lugar de Sonic puntos extra al final del nivel, si Sonic continúa dandole más anillos . En este juego , Tails y Knuckles actúan exactamente igual. La diferencia en Tails y Knuckles se encuentra en su Special Stages.Mientras que los de Knuckles se desarrollan en un Volcan Activo los de Tails se desarollan en el cielo. Sonic the Figthers Tails Aparece en el juego de Arcade Sonic the Fighters, que más tarde fue llevado a GameCube y PlayStation 2 a través de Sonic Gems Collection. En este juego de lucha,Tails puede usar su vuelo como ataque, el Spin Dash y golpear rápidamente. Él es el quinto personaje con el que se pelea La Jugabilidad y ataques de Tails son muy eficaces en muchos escenarios, siendo capaz de desviar proyectiles. Algunos de los ataques Tails tienen debajo de la potencia media, pero un buen número de ellos causan un daño devastador. Tails pueden lanzar a sus enemigos durante el vuelo y también robar el arma de alguien, como el martillo de Amy. Algunos de los ataques de Tails "son también múltiples golpes como el Spin Dash, que puede golpear a un enemigo 3 veces o hasta 5 si están cerca de una pared. ''Sonic R'' Tails aparece en el juego de carreras Sonic R donde participa en la carrera junto a Sonic, Knuckles, Amy y el Dr. Robotnik. Es uno de los personajes jugables con un buen estado físico para la carrera, con buena velocidad y una gran aceleración. ''Sonic Adventure'' thumb|El nuevo rediseño de Tails por primera vez en Sonic AdventureEn este juego , Tails es uno de los seis personajes jugables, y al igual que los demás personajes, sufrió un nuevo rediseño. Su modo de juego es como el de los niveles normales de los juegos de plataforma: romper Capsules u obtener una Chaos Emerald antes que Sonic o Eggman. En el modo historia, Tails se encuentra volando en un prototipo del Tornado, el Blue Tornado , cuando empieza a analizar su progreso. En eso el motor principal empieza a fallar y entonces el biplano entra fuera de control y Tails termina estrellándose al final de la playa en Emerald Coast. Mientras Tails camina semi-inconsiente por la playa, se da cuenta que Sonic esta ahí. Luego de ayudarlo, los dos corren de regreso a Station Square y hablan en la piscina. Sonic le pregunta a Tails como pudo estrellarse, ya que es un buen piloto, a lo que Tails le responde que, era un prototipo del avión el que estaba probando para ver si podría funcionar con una Chaos Emerald. Sonic le dice que ese plan que tiene podría funcionar en el Tornado, así que los dos se van a probar la idea de Sonic en las Mystic Ruins , sin saber que el Dr. Eggman los estaba esperando. Un pleito se desata entre los tres y Tails se enfrenta a Eggman dentro del Egg Hornet . Una vez derrotado, Tails va caminando hacía Sonic con la esmeralda en las manos, a lo cual Eggman ataca de nuevo y roba la esmeralda, la cual se la da a Chaos y se va en un destello de luz rosada y se convierte en una nueva forma. Tails y Sonic deciden ir por la otra esmeralda para evitar que Chaos no se transforme. Se van para Windy Valley y tienen una carrera hasta el final, Tails gana y luego vuelven a tener una carrera en Casinopolis , donde Tails gana la carrera de nuevo. Saliendo del casino sintiendo buena suerte, Tails y Sonic son enboscados por Eggman, quien los duerme con gas sonífero. Cuando despiertan, Sonic descubre que solo dejaron una esmeralda y que la otra la tienen a salvo. Tails encuentra la Ice Key y abre una puerta de un pasadiso para ir a Icecap, donde vuelven a competir pero esta vez sobre dos snowboards hasta la llegada. Luego, vuelven a Mistic Ruins, y ahí Tails encuentra primero la esmeralda pero antes son atacados por Knuckles, quien fue engañado otra vez por Eggman; esta vez Eggman le dice que Sonic y Tails pretenden robar la Master Emerald. Tails se niega a darle la esmeralda y entonces los dos entran en una carrera. Durante la carrera, los dos chocan y la esmeralda se les cae de las manos. Eggman, quien estaba escondido bajo el río de allí, emerge de ella rápidamente y toma las esmeraldas las cuales se las da a Chaos para "alimentarlo", Después, Eggman se va. Viendo sus errores, Knuckles los acepta y se disculpa por desconfiar otra vez de Sonic y Tails, y luego decide enfrentar con Tails al monstruo de Chaos 4. Tails sale del lugar victorioso, pero Eggman ya había anticipado eso y llama al Egg Carrier . Tails y Sonic suben al Tornado. En la pelea contra el Egg Carrier, Eggman dispara un rayo laser al duo, que destruye una de las alas del avión. Tails presumiblemente salta fuera del avión y despierta en Mystic Ruins sin señales del avión. En la jungla, Tails encuentra la esmeralda roja y la usa para construir el Tornado 2 , el cual se puede transformar. Después de volverse a encontrar con Sonic, el heroico duo vuelven alos cielos y otra vez se enfrentan al Egg Carrier. Tails se las arregla para explotar el cañón laser que les disparó anteriormente y luego se propone a aterrizar, Per se estrellan por qué Tails no le colocó frenos al Tornado 2. Después, Tails y Sonic tratan de ir al puente de la nave, pero Eggman transforma la nave, preveniendo cualquier acceso exepto de de la Sky Deck . Sin ninguna otra opción van a la Sky Deck, donde corren hasta el final. Una vez que encuentran a Amy , Eggman envía a E-102 Gamma a que se enfrente a Sonic. Debido a la terrible batalla entre los dos, el Egg Carrier termina con graves daños y empieza a perder altitud. Sonic le dice a Tails que se lleve a Amy de regreso a Station Square y lo hace, pero espera a que Gamma salga de ahí sano y salvo como esperaba. Después que Tails deja a Amy en Station Square, él se preocupa acerca de como estará Sonic después de lo ocurrido en el Egg Carrier. Cuando Eggman es derrotado por Sonic en su Egg Viper en el Final Egg , él choca sus manos al lado de Tails. Eggman exclama que él no se rendirá hasta que él y Chaos sean vencidos, así que llama a un misil que cae en la ciudad, pero fue un fracaso. En eso, Eggman se va a rearmar el misil, pero Tails logra deshacerse de él y desarma el misil. En medio de la ciudad, Eggman decide enfrentarse a Tails a bordo de su Egg Walker. Aunque estaba nervioso al principio, Tails recobra valor gracias a la gente que estaba a su alrededor, ellos lo estaban apoyando.Después, él derrota al Egg Walker y su victoria es celebrada por los ciudadanos de la ciudad. Este juego demuestra que Tails esta madurando y se esta volviendo más independiente, como él mismo dijo que no iba a depender de Sonic para siempre. ''Sonic Shuffle'' En Sonic Shuffle , Tails es uno de los personajes jugables. Sonic, Amy, Knuckles y él corrían alrededor de la ciudad cuando encuentran dos cartas volando al frente de ellos. Las cartas se juntan y crean un portal y la banda corre hacia el portal. Dentro empiezan a volar a travéz del Dream World, el Maginaryworld , donde imaginan imágenes de sus sueños favoritos. Durante su vuelo, el grupo aterriza en un enorme templo, el Temple of Light, donde se encuentra el Precioustone. Cuando entran, la gravedad es normal y caen al suelo. Tails, al lado de Sonic, Amy y Knuckles trabajan juntos para detener a Void quien dividió la Precioustone en muchas piezas y traer de vuelta a Illumina después que Lumina les dijiera que ella desapareció después de que la Precioustone fuera destrozada. Sonic Adventure 2 Tails es jugable en Sonic Adventure 2 y su remake, Sonic Adventure 2 : Battle . En lugar de caminar el esta sentado en su robot . El Ciclón es uno de los estados transformadas del aún más nuevo avión de Tails , el Tornado 3 . En este juego , Tails , junto con Sonic, Knuckles y Amy son vistos como delincuentes. G.U.N han desplegado innumerables cantidades de sus robots para capturar y encarcelarlos. La Historia de Tails empieza a salir con él volar a Prison Island después de ver un programa de noticias donde supuestamente Sonic robó una Esmeralda del Caos , entonces ve a Amy en una barcaza militar cercana donde era perseguida por Eggman . Tails se enfrenta a Eggman y rescata a Amy y se la lleva a un lugar seguro . Tails mastarde rescata a Sonic después de la explosión de Prison IslanD y consigue saber donde esta la limosina del Presidente. Tails,dejando a Amy con Knuckles, intenta localizar la limusina en la Tornado 3 . Allí, se observa una videollamada de Eggman a través de ARK . Tails entonces crea una falsa Esmeralda del Caos , que es mad debil que la Esmeralda del Caos original y la utiliza para destruir el Eclipse Cannon , pero sólo para darse cuenta de que Amy estaba cautiva por Eggman y fue amenazada de muerte . Sonic fue a por Tails para que le diera su falsa Esmeralda del Caos para engañar a Eggman para que den una real Esmeralda del Caos . Sin embargo Eggman sospecha su plan, capturado a Sonic y trató de matarlo en el espacio. Con Sonic en sus últimos minutos de vida , Tails estaba decidido a cuidar de Amy y enfrentarse a Eggman , vengando aparente las " muerte" de Sonic. Tras el enfrentamiento , que se sintió aliviado se dieron buenas noticias por Knuckles que deijo Sonic había sobrevivido . Sin embargo, su entusiasmo lo distrajo de la prevención de Eggman de robar la Esmeralda del Caos real En el final del juego , Tails reconoce el trabajo en equipo realizado por él y el resto de sus amigos cuando tuvieron que dejar ARK y no permitir que se estrelle con Tierra y celebra su victoria , por lo que volvue a casa . También cuenta con skins desbloqueables para su equipo en modo de 2 jugadores , uno de los cuales parecía ser una versión mejorada del original Tornado . Serie Sonic Advance ''Sonic Advance'' Tails fue también un personaje jugable en la serie Game Boy Advance Sonic Advance. Podía luchar contra la ofensiva con sus colas, además de saltar, volar y usar el Spin Dash. En Sonic Advance, Tails realiza al igual que lo hace en Sonic the Hedgehog 3, pero también tiene numerosas habilidades presentes en juegos como Sonic Adventure. El doctor Eggman ha aterrorizado, una vez más el mundo, por lo que Tails establece para detenerlo. En el camino de Eggman intenta utilizar robots y máquinas avanzadas, pero sin éxito, Tails se levanta victorioso y salva el planeta ''Sonic Advance 2'' En Sonic Advance 2, Tails hizo casi los mismo que en Sonic Advance, pero puede funcionar a velocidades aún más rápidas, rompiendo la barrera del sonido con un estampido sónico, iniciando el modo de refuerzo. Eggman diabólicamente a capturado todos los amigos de Sonic, incluyendo a Tails, pero fue detenido en última instancia. Una vez que fue liberado de Music Plant, Tails se dispuso a detener a Eggman y salvó el planeta una vez más. ''Sonic Advance 3'' En Sonic Advance 3, Tails tiene una multitud de habilidades que puede utilizar. Con Sonic, Tails pueden utilizar el Tails Swipe y volar. Tails es el único personaje titular, junto a Sonic, y debe salvar a sus otros amigos para desbloquear más adelante. El mundo se ha dividido en 7 piezas, Tails junto a Sonic y, por tanto, deben restablacer las piezas. Al pasar de una pieza a otra, finalmente llegan a Angel Island, donde la confrontación final se lleva a cabo en Altar Emerald. Sonic Heroes Tails apareció como el personaje de Fly Type del Sonic Team en Sonic Heroes. En le juego, junto a Sonic y Knuckles, persiguen al Dr. Eggman en todo el mundo en un intento de evitar que el uso de su nueva "arma definitiva" para conquistar el mundo. Shadow the Hedgehog En Shadow the Hedgehog, que tiene lugar entre el Sonic Heroes y Sonic Battle, Tails ayuda a Shadow en el Circus Park. A cambio, el jugador puede elegir si ayudarle a recuperar 400 de los anillos robados por Eggman. Tails reparte consejos útiles sobre los niveles de estilo de carnaval y eventos que tienen lugar en todo el Parque. Tails también le ayudará a destruir a Shadow los robots que se encuentra dentro del Parque. En Air Fleet el jugador puede elegir si ayudarle a exterminar 35 Black Arms con el fin de proteger al Presidente. Tails a veces habla con Shadow sobre los acontecimientos de miedo que podría tener lugar en el caso de fallecimiento del Presidente. Tails también presagia los acontecimientos apocalípticos de la noche cuando el sol se está poniendo. Sonic Battle Tails es un personaje jugable en Sonic Battle para Game Boy Advance, que se produce entre Shadow the Hedgehog y Sonic Advance 3 . Su historia era la segunda en el modo principal . Tails y Sonic han tomado a su amigo robot recién descubierto , Emerl . Durante los acontecimientos de las varias historias dentro del juego , Tails y Sonic le dan el control de Emerl a los otros como Knuckles, Rouge , Amy, Cream y Shadow , pero le dijo que mantengan una vigilancia firme sobre él. La principal preocupación de Tails es averiguar lo que todos los mensajes de Emerl significa y lo que realmente es. Después de que Emerl ha absorbido un par Esmeraldas del Caos y ha ganado la capacidad de sentir , Tails y Sonic comenzaron a entrenarlo para protegerse a sí mismo y a sus amigos. Durante su investigación , fue detenido por Shadow y de buena gana se enfrentó a él . Fue recompensado por Rouge con un pase para poder entrar en el laboratorio. Más tarde cuando forma equipo con Sonic y Knuckles para detener Rouge ya que utiliza a Emerl para un robo y accidentalmente le dio a Amy un malentendido acerca de Emerl ser el hijo de Sonic. Cuando Eggman lanza su Death Egg y amenaza con destruir el planeta , Tails construye un transportador y transporta a Emerl hasta Eggman . Cuando Emerl se sale de control , Tails da apoyo moral a los dos Sonic durante la pelea . Una vez que Emerl se destruye , Tails y Sonic lloran la pérdida de su amigo, pero se preguntaron si alguna volveran a verlo . Serie Sonic Rush Sonic Rush Sonic Rush para Nintendo DS contó a Tails como un personaje no jugable pero importante en la historia. Durante la historia del juego, Tails y Sonic se dispusoerpm a detener, en un primer momento a Eggman y Eggman Nega de destruir el mundo. Ambos se encuentran con Blaze the Cat, que fue transportado junto con Eggman Nega, desde una dimensión diferente. Después de una cuidadosa planificación deciden que tienen que tratar de encontrar las Esmeraldas del Caos, derrotar a Eggman Nega, y descubrir y ayudar a Blaze the Cat, todo al mismo tiempo. Mientras que Tails no es jugable, da consejos útiles a lo largo de los niveles y da apoyo moral a Sonic y Blaze durante los combates contra jefes. Sonic Rush Adventure Tails también fue un personaje importante de nuevo en Sonic Rush Adventure. Si bien no es completamente jugable, el jugador controla a Tails que está impulsando algunas de las naves como el Ocean Tornado. Tails y Sonic estaban volando en el Tornado, hasta que consiguieron teletransportados a la dimensión de Blaze. Una vez allí, Tails es un personaje muy importante historia. Tails construye 5 vehículos diferentes de agua para transportar a las distintas islas de todo el planeta. También da a Sonic información y consejos útiles para detener a los dos Eggman y sus robots piratas, el Captain Whisker y Johnny. Serie Sonic Riders Sonic Riders En Sonic Riders, Tails es un personaje jugable y uno de los personajes principales del juego junto con Sonic y Knuckles, formando el Team Heroes. En el juego, Tails construyó su Gear Extreme (Yellow Tail), Extreme Gear de Sonic (Blue Star) y Knuckles 'Extreme Gear (Red Rock). Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Tails también es jugable en Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. En este juego, Tails reconstruye su Extreme Gear (al igual que Sonic y Knuckles) con aleaciones de morphing, lo que les permite transformarse en diferentes formas y el uso de diferentes capacidades con Gear Change. Tails monta su recién reconstruido "Yellow Tail", que puede transformarse en un Gear Air Ride, gracias a su aleación de metal morphing. Una vez más, Tails tiene la mejor en las curvas de todos los personajes, cuando las carreras y peleas con un enchufe eléctrico mientras volaba a velocidades superiores a 250 millas por hora. Sonic Free Riders Tails también es jugable en Sonic Free Riders. En este juego de Tails, Sonic y Knuckles se inscriben para el segundo EX World Grand Prix, pero en lugar de estar interesado en el premio como todos los demás, lo que quieren es ganar. Tails monta la tecnología aún más alta, recién reconstruida su Yellow Tail que puede aceptar cualquier engranaje de la pieza, lo que le permite moler, suspenderse en el aire, dar golpes de poder y varias otras habilidades. Cuando llega a su especial, Tails saca su enchufe eléctrico y la hace girar en torno a escandalizar a nadie en un radio de 10 pies. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) En el juego Sonic The Hedgehog para Xbox 360 y PlayStation 3, Tails es un personaje jugable. Él y Knuckles son amigos de Sonic. Tails se caracteriza por ser un poco más lento que en los juegos anteriores, a pesar de que se mueve más rápido en el modo descargable Team Attack add-on que en el juego regular. Serie Sonic Rivals Sonic Rivals En Sonic Rivals, Tails aparece en historia de Sonic como un cameo. Cuando tanto él como Sonic van a misteriosa Onyx Island, descubren que Amy se ha convertido en una tarjeta por el propio Dr. Eggman con una cámara especial. Cuando Sonic duda del Dr. Eggman, Sonic consigue un asiento en primera fila para ver a Tails llegar a convertirse en una tarjeta de sí mismo. Sonic se pone en marcha para rescatar a los dos como otros rivales, Knuckles, Silver the Hedgehog y Shadow the Hedgehog entrar en la mezcla, ya que todos estan una búsqueda de Eggman por sus propias razones. Tails es rescatado por Sonic después de derrotar al jefe en Crystal Mountain Zone y ayuda a Sonic y Knuckles a ir espacio exterior.Tails también aparece como tres cartas coleccionable en el juego. Sonic Rivals 2 Tails es un personaje jugable en Sonic Rivals 2. En el juego, Tails y Sonic se puso a buscar el misterio de los desaparecidos Chao, mientras luchaba contra Eggman y sus rivales, al mismo tiempo. Tails y Sonic se reúnen en el Blue Coast Zone, y hablan acerca de encontrar el Chao. Si bien se encuentran con Knuckles y Rouge, Tails va a hablar con Rouge y preguntar donde esta Eggman. Cuando Tails le dice su paradero, se da cuenta que no puede dejar que se le adelante Eggman. Tails forma una batalla Rouge para encontrar Eggman primero. Una vez que encuentran a Eggman, Tails y Rouge tienen un concurso para vencerlo primero, y Tails gana. Sonic Chronicles: La Hermandad Siniestra En Sonic Chronicles: La Hermandad Siniestra, Tails llama a Sonic para informarle de numerosos complementos que van, comenzando así la aventura. Se une a Sonic y llegan a ciudad central, y es el tercer miembro del equipo en unirse (después de Amy). Cuando el grupo llega a Metropolis con Knuckles, Big, Rouge, Shadow y Eggman, Tails y Sonic deciden dividir en dos equipos, uno liderado por Sonic y Knuckles El otro por Tails y Eggman. El equipo de Tails destruiria a los robots en Metropolis, así como los Maruaders en Angel Island, mientras que el equipo de Sonic sería ir en un barco de guerra para hacer su camino a Angel Island y proteger la Master Emerald. Sonic Unleashed En Sonic Unleashed, Tails es la única persona que podía identificar automáticamente a Sonic después de que cambió a su forma Werehog. Tailsy el Profesor Pickle parecen ser buenos amigos y comparten intereses comunes. En este juego, Tails lleva a Sonic y a Chippor todo el mundo con el fin de ayudar a restaurarlo. Todavía lo hace incluso después de que el jugador termina el juego y el mundo se restaura. A pesar de estar allí cuando el jugador vuela a diferentes continentes, Tails nunca es visto en la mayoría de las escenas o cuando de Sonic está en una aldea. Sonic Colors Colas tiene un papel importante, no jugable en Sonic Colors. Encontró a Yacker en Tropical Resort y decidió volver a configurar su Millas Electric en un traductor para comprender su lenguaje, sin embargo, el dispositivo no era muy preciso, pero Tails entendia lo suficiente. Él por lo general cuenta a Sonic nueva información de Yacker que le ha dado sobre el esquema de Eggman. En una de las escenas, que es controlado mentalmente por la energía negativa Eggman creado a partir de la energía Hyper-go-on. Sonic intenta traerlo de vuelta a sus sentidos, pero no. Eggman ordena a Tails luchar con Sonic, pero Sonic retiene que él no quiere luchar contra su mejor amigo. Justo como Tails está a punto de atacarlo, la máquina se queda sin energía y vuelve a la normalidad Sonic Generations Tails y su contraparte clasica aparecen en Sonic Generations. Classic Tails habla en nombre de los Classic Sonic ya que no habla. Tails y los otros celebran la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sonic, este le da un chilli dog como regalo de cumpleaños Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II Colas es un personaje jugable en Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II, que tendrá lugar en algún momento antes de Sonic Adventure. Tails está tomando su próximo gran paso como el primer personaje, además de Sonic para ser completamente jugable en un juego principal de la serie de Sonic desde 2006. Tails va junto a Sonic en su próxima aventura contra Metal Sonic y el Dr. Eggman también. En este juego Tails es de nuevo capaz de levantar de Sonic durante el vuelo, correr a altas velocidades, nadar e ir en modo de Sonic y Tails para ayudar contra los enemigos y jefes. Tails obtiene múltiples nuevas habilidades, incluyendo un nuevo impulso, y el Rolling Combo con Sonic, donde los dos se hacen girar juntos en enemigos. Puede volver a volar, pero no puede utilizar el Homming Attack. Él también vuela su avión Tornado con Sonic en Sky Fortress Zone Sonic Lost World Tails aparece en Sonic Lost World como uno de los principales personajes de apoyo. En la escena de apertura, Tails y Sonic están en el Tornado persiguiendo Dr. Eggman, que lleva una cápsula con animales en su EggMobile. Intentan agarrar la cápsula, sólo para que Eggman le disparae a una de las alas del tornado, lo que obligó a aterrizar en el continete flotante de Lost Hex. Se aprende en la misma escena que Tails de alguna manera sabía de la existencia de Lost Hex. Aparición en otros medios ''Archie Comics'' Tails también aparece en los comics de Sonic the Hedgehog publicados por Archie Comics , en donde es miembro de los Freedom Fighters . Tails siempre ha estado en el lado bueno en los cómics, donde utiliza sus habilidades mecánicas para ayudar al equipo. En esta continuidad se le da una familia, incluyendo a los padres Amadeus y Rosemary Prower, y un tío llamado Merlín. Él también tiene su propio némesis, el prehistórico Mammoth Mogul. ''Sonic X'' En Sonic X, el papel de Tails es menor en varias historias y adaptaciones a los juegos, aunque él normalmente tiene tiene un papel menor en la serie debido a la presencia de Christopher Thorndyke. Él rápidamente se hace amigo del inventor Chuck Thorndyke, quien construyó el jet Tornado-X con él.Participa en el torneo donde es el personaje principal que llega menos lejos debido a que es derrotado tempranamente por Rouge. En la tercera temporada de Sonic X, Tails es el oficial de comando del Blue Typhoon, y como la serie progresa, él desarrolla liderasmo. Tails se siente atraído hacia y eventualmente se enamora de Cosmo, una planta alienígena hembra introducida en está temporada. La fuerza del amor de Tails es mostrada en el Episodio 73, donde Shadow, en un intento de matar a Cosmo, ataca a Sonic, Chris, y Knuckles, pero, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, Tails no puede escapar a pesar de sus muchas armas y trucos, quien está determinado a proteger a Cosmo sin importar el costo. Él tuvo un trauma emocional cuando él fue forzado a matar a Cosmo para detener a los Metarex y le confiesa de su amor, Luego Cosmo apareció mientras Tails se lamentaba, pero en forma de Espíritu, le dio un beso y esta desapareció, después él recibió una semilla. Desde entonces la cuida. Aunque, en la versión japonesa ella aparece en su forma Super, donde le dice a Tails que lo va extrañar mientras le toma de las manos. Categoría:Historia